Su voz
by Backgroundnoise
Summary: Ella ya casi no podía recordar su voz. SaraMichael.


Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, ni Prison Break, ni Sara, ni lamentablemente Michael.

Spoilers para la segunda temporada.

Resumen: Lo que más extrañaba ella, era su voz.

Sara/Michael.

Dedicado cómo siempre a ti, que estás leyendo esto ahora.

Gracias.

Titulo: Su voz.

By Lylou.

- - - - - - - -

"_It was real…" _

- - - - - - - -

Sara miró en silencio a la pequeña caja blanca sobre la mesa de la cocina.

No la había abierto aun, pero sabía muy bien lo que había dentro.

Con el paso de los años, ella se había acostumbrado a su letra cursiva y alargada, así cómo a la forma en la que él siempre escribía su nuevo nombre: "Claire Thomas"

Sara podía leer el nombre que tenía desde hacía casi cuatro años sobre aquella dichosa caja.

Técnicamente., era el nombre que ella eligió un día lejano, junto con el apellido de su marido.

Y es que la había recibido de nuevo, una pequeña caja blanca, con una flor de papel dentro.

Habían pasado más de cuatro años desde la ultima vez que le había visto, en aquél perdido y polvoriento motel en Nuevo México, pero cada año, en aquella fecha, ella recibía una rosa de papel

Sara había cambiado de nombre para seguir con vida, se había casado, se había mudado a otro estado, el maldito servicio secreto no había sido capaz de encontrarla… pero él si.

Michael la encontró, con su nuevo nombre, con su nueva dirección, con su nuevo marido… sólo para poder enviarla una flor una vez al año.

Para alguien que no le conociera, podía resultar algo extraño, pero a ella no la sorprendía tanto, al fin y al cabo, era del jodido Michael Scofield,, ese hombre la había utilizado, la había salvado, la había besado cómo si fuera el fin del mundo en su enfermería…

Y ella le había amado.

Y puede que aun le amara.

Donde quiera que él estuviera ahora, y fuera lo que fuera que él estaba haciendo, Michael aun recordaba la única noche que habían dormido juntos.

Y tal vez eso debería haberla hecho sentir algo mejor, pero no.

Aquello, aquella pequeña flor cada año era cómo decirle _"Adiós"_ cada vez.

Era cómo si con el paso de los años, estuviera perdiendo todos los recuerdos de él poco a poco, hasta que algún día no tan lejano para ella, Michael se convertiría sólo en aquél preso con ojos tristes y brillantes que ella conoció una vez, y ella ni siquiera pensaría en Michael cuando viera la pequeña caja blanca con el resto de su correspondencia…

Era un final demasiado triste, incluso para ellos.

Algunas veces, Sara solía pensar en qué ocurriría, si alguna vez Michael llamara a su puerta.

Intentaba imaginarse cómo sería Michael Scofield ahora, cuatro años y millones de kilómetros de distancia más viejo.

Sara también pensaba en aquella mañana, cuando ella se despertó en aquél lejano motel, con su cuerpo familiar cerca de ella, sintiendo su respiración en su propia piel…

Sara podía haberse quedado entonces, podía haber cerrado los ojos otra vez y esperar bajo las mantas cálidas hasta que él se despertara, aunque fuera sólo para oír cómo era la voz somnolienta de Michael Scofield.

Pero no lo hizo.

Aquella mañana ella se vistió rápidamente y dejó la habitación en silencio, sintiéndose culpable, triste y enfermizamente sola.

Y sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ver a ese hombre.

El hombre al que probablemente amaba.

Billy, su marido, no sabía nada de su pasado o de todo aquello.

Él no sabía que hubo unos días en los que su vida corrió peligro, que un día ella salió huyendo de su antiguo apartamento y que ya no volvió más… él ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre.

A ella ya nadie la llamaba _"Sara"._

Todos los que podían hacerlo estaban muertos, perdidos… o escondidos… pero aun así, ella aun extrañaba el sonido de su antiguo nombre en la voz de él.

Y es que ella sabía que siempre sería "_Sara"_ para él, no podía imaginarse a Michael llamándola _"Claire"._

De repente Sara sintió ganas de llorar, podía incluso sentir las lágrimas cálidas quemándole tras los ojos, pero abrió la caja por fin, y deslizó despacio sus dedos sobre la pequeña flor de papel.

Y entonces vio que había algo más dentro de la caja.

Era una tarjeta blanca, con su letra cursiva en ella, y sólo una frase escrita.

Sara pasó la vista sobre las letras alargadas varias veces, hasta que por fin, rompió a llorar, en silencio, y esperando que su marido no decidiera aparecer por la cocina en aquél preciso momento.

Volvió a leer la tarjeta una vez más:

"_Aun es real…" _

Se dio cuanta entonces de que no lloraba por la distancia, o por que añorase dolorosamente a Michael.

Sara lloraba por que supo que un día no tan lejano, ello no entendería aquellas palabras, por que sabía que algún día _"Aun es real" _se convertiría sólo en palabras borrosas en su memoria, y sería un recuerdo más que habría perdido de él, cómo el color exacto de sus ojos, o el sonido de su voz…

FIN

Amenazas, insultos, comentarios... lo que queráis.


End file.
